clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Upgrades
__TOC__Here is the list of all Heroes and upgrades that you can buy. Every 25 Hero levels, starting at level 200, the damage for that hero is multiplied by 4 (excluding ). For every 1000 levels from 1000 to 8000, the multiplier is 10 instead of 4. Between level 525 and level 725, all Heroes after have a multiplier of 5 instead of 4. Types of Upgrades Self-DPS Upgrades * Most Heroes have upgrades that boost their own DPS. They are implemented to cross the gap between level 1 and level 200 (where the hero gets their first ×4 multiplier) unless they're heroes after . * There are 149 Upgrades of this kind. Cross-boost DPS Upgrades * There is one hero, , who has two upgrades, each of which increases the DPS of one other hero. He has one upgrade that boosts 's DPS and one upgrade that boosts ' DPS. * There's also 2 other heroes, and that have upgrades that increase each other's DPS. * There are 10 upgrades of this kind. DPS Upgrades * There are some heroes that give you a global DPS bonus. * The final DPS multiplier of all these upgrades is exactly ×72.681976318359375. * There are 19 Upgrades of this kind. Gold Upgrades * There are some heroes that give you a bonus of all found. * The final multiplier is approximately ×13.18359375. * There are 7 Upgrades of this kind. Skill Upgrades * Some Heroes will unlock a skill through one of their upgrades. * A skill is a special ability that can be activated to increase your or DPS for 30 seconds (some Ancients can raise this number). After it has been used, a skill needs to cool down before it can be used again. * There are 9 Upgrades of this kind. Click Damage Upgrades * Some Heroes have an upgrade that increases your Click Damage by 0.5% of your total DPS per upgrade. This was implemented to allow clicking to still be worthwhile when doesn't add enough damage anymore. * The final percentage of DPS your Click damage does is 3.5%. * There are 7 upgrades of this kind. Critical Click Chance Upgrades * A few Heroes will upgrade your Critical Click chance through upgrades. * Without those upgrades, your Critical Click chance equals 0% and you won't deal any Critical Clicks. * There are 3 upgrades of this kind, increasing Critical Click chance by 3% each. Critical Click Multiplier Upgrades * There are some heroes that will upgrade your Critical Click multiplier through some of their upgrades. * There are 2 upgrades of this kind. * The default Critical Click Damage Multiplier is 10×, with both upgrades, you get 18× normal click damage from Critical Clicks. Other Upgrades * There is one upgrade that doesn't fall into any of the above categories: 's Ascension upgrade. * Ascension allows you to destroy everything and reset your world, but makes up for that by giving you valuable which make progressing easier. The total amount of upgrades is 198 upgrades. List of heroes' upgrades Cid, the Helpful Adventurer |} Treebeast |} Ivan, the Drunken Brawler |} Brittany, Beach Princess |} The Wandering Fisherman |} Betty Clicker |} The Masked Samurai |} Leon |} The Great Forest Seer |} Alexa, Assassin |} Natalia, Ice Apprentice |} Mercedes, Duchess of Blades |} Bobby, Bounty Hunter |} Broyle Lindeoven, Fire Mage |} Sir George II, King's Guard |} King Midas |} Referi Jerator, Ice Wizard |} Abaddon |} Ma Zhu |} Amenhotep |} Beastlord |} Athena, Goddess of War |} Aphrodite, Goddess of Love |} Shinatobe, Wind Deity |} Grant, the General |} Frostleaf |} Dread Knight |} Atlas |} Terra |} Phthalo |} Orntchya Gladeye, Didensy Banana |} Lilin |} Cadmia |} Alabaster |} Astraea |} Chiron |} Moloch |} Bomber Max |} Gog |} Wepwawet |} Tsuchi |} Skogur |} Moeru |} Zilar |} Madzi |} Xavira |} Cadu, Tomb Guardian |} Ceus, Tomb Guardian |} The Maw |} Yachiyl, The Primordial Soul |} Trivia * There used to be more upgrade-requiring achievements than just Hero levels, but these got removed in patch 0.03. * Upgrades are very cheap from onwards. nl:Upgrade pl:Upgrades ru:Герои Category:Heroes